wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
WLB/tl
Nais mo bang malaman kung tungkol saan ang Wikia Language Brigade? Kung gayon, tama ang pinuntahan mo! Sa pahinang ito, maaari mong basahin kung tungkol saan ito at ang kasaysayan nito, pati na rin kung ano ang ginagawa namin at kung paano mo kami matutulungan. About Ano ang nasa pangalan? Ang pangalan na Wikia Language Brigade ay nilikha ni Albugineous at binubuo ito ng tatlong bahagi, *''Wikia'' – nagtatrabaho kami sa buong Wikia: sa wiki namin, sa wiki mo, at ang iba pa sa Wikia. *''Language'' – nagsasalin at nagwawasto kami ng iba't ibang wika; umabot na nga kami sa higit 30 na wika! *''Brigade'' – isa kaming grupo, isang pangkat: maraming kamay upang mapadali ang gawain :) Ibig sabihin nito, isa kaming pangkat ng mga tao na nagtatrabaho sa buong Wikia upang magsalin at magwasto ng mga pahina sa kahit anong wika, para sa ikabubuti ng Wikia. Sa madaling salita, isa itong proyektong kusang-loob ng aming mga Brigadyer (miyembro ng proyekto), na nagsasalin at nagwawasto sa mga bagay na hiniling ng ibang tagagamit o ibang wiki. At dahil sa itong wiki, ito ay proyekto nagtutulungan: maaaring magtulungan tayo para sa mga malalaking pagsalin at magwastuhan ng mga pagkakamali ng iba. Maikling Kasaysayan Naisipan ni Yatalu, na may (hindi mabuting?) kahiligan sa mga banyagang wiki, na magtayo ng isang proyektong pagsasalin sa Wikia noong 2013. Sinimulan niyang gumawa ng mga templeyt nito sa isang ''external sandbox'' noong ika-4 ng Hulyo at nilipat ito sa Community Central isang araw makalipas, nang sinimula at pinangalanan ang proyekto bilang: "Wikia Language Brigade." Dahil sa tulong ng pagba-blog at iba pang pag-anunsyo, naging mataas ang bilang ng taong sumali, 8 katao sa loob ng 1 araw. Nang umabot sa 10 ang miyembro sa sumunod na araw, tinayo ang Language Brigade Wiki noong ika-7 ng Hulyo bilang isang lugar na matatagpuan ang mga patakaran at makikita ang proyekto. Ang pag-anunsyo tungkol sa proyekto sa pamamagitan ng chat at blog ay tumulong upang lalong lumago ang proyekto. Sa mga huling buwan ng 2013, umabot ang WLB sa puntong mayroong 100 na "Brigadyer" at katutubong tagapagsalita ng 25 na wika. Tumulong sa pag-blog sa wikang Ruso (Ivaristal), wikang Aleman (TheMaven), wikang Catalan (Piece enrik), wikang Tsino (SammyLau), wika ng Polonya (Pio387), at wikang Italyano (TheMaster001) ang mga Brigadyer at iba pang nagkusang-loob. Nang umabot sa 1 taon ang Wikia Language Brigade noong ika-5 ng Hulyo 2014, naging sakop nito ang higit 43 na wika at nagkaroon ng higit 150 miyembro. Sa parehong panahon, itinampok ang wiki sa Alemang Community Central (ika-2 ng Mayo), Kastilang Community Central, at nakatanggap ng spotlight para sa buong komunidad na Ingles. Ang maaari mong gawin Maghiling Maaari kang humiling ng mga pagsalin at pagpapatingin. Ang mga patakaran para sa dalawa ay matatagpuan sa pahinang ito. Ang pahina para sa paghiling ng pagsalin ay Translate:Requests, para sa mga pagwasto ay Correct:Requests. Basahin ang mga direksiyon at pindutin ang button para gumawa ng bagong kahilingan - ganoon lang kadali! Maaari ring maliit lang ang isang wika, na maaari mong makita sa Category:Brigadiers. Kung ganito nga, mas mainam na kausapin ang mga tagapagsalin sa mismong message wall nila. Pagsali Lagi naming kailangan ng mga miyembro! Maaaring sumali sa ilang madaling hakbang, #Hanapin ang iyong wika sa Category:Brigadiers #* Halimbawa: ang Tagalog ay nasa Portal:Tagalog #* Kung wala ang iyong wika doon, kausapin si Yatalu para idagdag ito. # Ilagay ang iyong pangalan at ibang impormasyon sa pahina. #* Mas detalyadong direksyon dito: Join. #* Hanapin ang kakayahan mo sa wika dito: Babel. # Gawin ang nasa taas para sa lahat na wikang alam mo. # Kung gusto mo, ilagay mo ang isa sa mga Template namin sa iyong profile. #Tingnan palagi kung may mga bagong kahilingan! At iwasan natin ang isang maling kaisipan: hindi mo kailangang magsalita ng maraming wika upang sumali. Ang pagsasalita ng dalawa o higit pang wika ay tinatanggap, ngunit maaari ka pa ring sumali upang magwasto ng mga kahilingan o ng mga wika sa wiking ito, tumulong sa pag-code, atbp. Kausapin lamang ang mga tagagamit dito. Pagsalin at pagwasto Kapag nagsasalin o nagwawasto ka, lagi mong tatandaan na ang kalidad ng ginagawa mo ay dapat ang pinakamataas: kapag mas mabuti ang pagsalin/pagwasto mo, mas makatutulong ito sa tinutulungan mo. Nakakapagpataas ng tingin ng iba sa iyo, pati na rin sa tinulungan mo, sa (mga) wiking kinakatawan mo, sa WLB, at sa buong Wikia. Mga dapat tandaan para sa magandang pagsalin, * Wag mong tanggapin ang mga kahilingang ayaw mo: baka mas may gana ang iba para paghusayan ang pagsalin dito. * Mas mabuti ang maayos na balarila at nilalaman kaysa sa pagsaling literal. * Mas mabuting hatiin ang mga mahahabang pangungusap sa mga maiiksi pag hindi ka pa gaanong marunong sa wika. *Kung hindi mo alam ang paksa, kausapin mo ang humiling para sa mga salitang hindi ka sigurado. Pagsuri Maaari mong ilagay ang iyong opinyon sa mga pagsalin sa Guestbook. Pwedeng magsuri ang kahit sino! Maging miyembro namin o kaya ang mga ngayon lang kami natagpuan: mas marami, mas mabuti! The rules for reviewing that can be found on Project:Review policy are rather logical: mention what you are reviewing, explain your positive/negative opinions, sign with your username. However, it never hurts to read these rules to be sure. Ang mga patakaran sa pagsuring matatagpuan sa Project:Review policy ay sumusunod sa lohika: itukoy ang iyong sinusuri, ipaliwanag ang mga opinyon mo, at maglagda gamit ang iyong pangalan. Para maging sigurado, basahin mo na rin ang mga patakaran nito. Pagkalap Gusto mo bang malaman ng ibang ang tungkol sa proyekto? Gawin mo lang! Lagi naming gusto ng karagdagang miyembro, ngunit gusto rin namin ng karagdagang kahilingan - kapag wala kaming ginagawa, tatamarin kami. Katanungan Mayroon ka pa bang katanungnan na hindi nasagot ng pahinang ito? Maaari kang: * magtanong ng direktsa sa mga administrador. * pumunta sa para malaman kung may makasasagot sa iyong katanungan. * magmensahe sa Portal:English o sa ibang portal ng wika. * tumingin sa aming mga . Sana nakatulong ang pahinang ito at magustuhan mo ang panahon mo rito! :) Category:TL-Tagalog tl